User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Request Correction *I note on WrestleMania 34, The lead section says WrestleMania XXXIII. I note that 34 in Roman Numerals is XXXIV. If that could be corrected. I’d be appreciative. I’d do it myself but the page is protected. Thanks! Ty Kelly (talk) 13:56, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Network Collections *Hey Nick, i've started a userpage to help us get the collections page in order. "Collections". Will complete it ASAP. Anything you can update plz remove from the list so i know not to D/L it. Dean27 (talk) 23:15, March 8, 2018 (UTC) ROH Grand Slam Champions Hi I added the category for ROH Grand Slam champions since Christopher Daniels became the first ROH Grand Slam champ. If I made any mistakes let me know or correct them if you like. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 19:59, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Guerreros Tuareg Hi I just created the Guerreros Tuareg page which already had an Event history page and Image gallery page but I forgot to put Los in front of their name so it thru off the linking to the Event history page and Image gallery page lol. Can you rename or redirect the page? Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 17:48, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Pro Wrestling:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling Hi I did cleanup in the Pro Wrestling:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling page but when I was going to add categories for it, the option isn't there. I think it is because a user named BadNewsChris228 moved the page to include Pro Wrestling: in it which you can see in the edit history. So if you get free time can fix this so categories can be added? Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 03:28, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Spam User Lishuaichao just created pages that are purely spam. Advertisements for websites and products. --Latin915 (talk) 16:20, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello Wagnike2. I’m Chesteak717, and I have a question about adding on to Superstar’s bios. I want to uptaed it, but I want to cite the words so I don’t plagerize. I’ve been banned many times by your administration and I ask for some advice on how I can cite people, pay per views, and championships. I would really appreciate it. Chesteak717 (talk) 12:11, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Chesteak717 Moved page Hi a user named Unixbytes90 moved the WCW World Heavyweight Championship page and also renamed it. Another user moving things they shouldn't. Can you undo these edits please. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 16:33, April 14, 2018 (UTC) *Sounds good. Thanks again. --Latin915 (talk) 16:40, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Spam User Fazifoot just created pages that are purely spam. Advertisements for websites and products. --Latin915 (talk) 04:00, April 15, 2018 (UTC)--Latin915 (talk) 16:20, April 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: BWT Wrestling Megastars 2 Images Ok, it will be done. Given that it is the first time that I include images of a show, but I was inspired mainly by Monday Night RAW pages. If something does not come back, tell me how to do it. LunaticGlorious (talk) 20:09, April 20, 2018 (UTC) A Pleasure To Make Your Acquaintance! Hello! I don't believe we've met before, but I would like to let you know of a potential error. Well, I may be incorrect about this fact, but it seems as though there is some sort of error within the battle pack pages. More precisely, The page for WWE Battle Packs 46 and for WWE Battle Packs 49 both seem to have the Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson set listed as being part of the series. Just wanted to bring this to your attention, as well as introduce myself, and hope to contribute here regularly! --''Boot Lover'' [[User talk:Banana32|''(Wanna Discuss Something?)]] 03:38, May 5, 2018 (UTC) *No problem! --[[User: Banana32|''Boot Lover]] ''(Wanna Discuss Something?)'' 13:45, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Possible spam user Hi a user called User:Hello There. just uploaded a bunch of random images that look like spam. Also created a page called Gallery where they put most of the images. The other stuff the user did can be found in their contributions for you to see. Thanks again. --Latin915 (talk) 00:55, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Moved pages Hi User:WWEUKTournament2 has moved the pages of Morgan Webster and Thea Trinidad which you can see in the user's contributions tab. That is as of this writing, so I wanted to bring it to your attention before other pages are moved. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 23:26, May 21, 2018 (UTC) WWE Roster Page Hi Nic!. I just send a message to Dean regarding the changes I made to the roster page/wwe. Besides this reason I noticed that I kinda merged the NXT roster page with the WWE roster page so I found out that I made a complete mess. Thats most of the reason because I deleted my contributions, besides this way I think future changes will come faster. Sorry again to you too because I neven even talk to you about what I was planning. Here's the message I sent to Dean: Hey Dean, sorry for the changes I made..again...without asking anyone. As I could see I really changed like everything on the roster page and it could be difficult for some people to edit it, so if it not that easy to edit I think its not wiki-like material. I just revert the WWE Rooster page as it was one month ago. If i can delete my own work I'll do that because I know it means a lot of work to do to delete all the images I used. Here's the list of the templates I create for you to delete them (or get me the chance to clean my mess lol). *Template:205authborder *Template:205border *Template:205tagteamborder *Template:Authorities *Template:BroadcastTeam *Template:FemaleWrestlers *Template:FreeAgentborder *Template:HeadingRoster *Template:HOFborder *Template:MaleWrestlers *Template:CurrentChampions *Template:NXTauthborder *Template:NXTborder *Template:NXTtagteamborder *Template:RAWauthborder *Template:RAWborder *Template:RAWborder2 *Template:RAWtagteamborder *Template:SDauthborder *Template:SDLborder *Template:SDLborder2 *Template:SDtagteamborder *Template:Tagteams And for the images I got the list of the images that I used so they could be deleted it too. Again sorry for any inconveniences but as I look at the page now.. it seems just clean, easy to acces and edit, and informative. Thanks for your patience RodLion (talk) 19:02, May 24, 2018 (UTC) User:EgoEhrenmann Hi User:EgoEhrenmann made some malicious edits on the Nick Miller page which you can view in the edit history. I think I removed them all if you want to double check. In any event I think these bad edits are enough for a ban so that the user doesnt do more bad edits on other pages. Thanks again. --Latin915 (talk) 09:16, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Same pages I just noticed that there are two pages of Rockin' Rebel, one by his in-ring name and another by his real name Chuck Williams. If you have the chance can you delete the stub page one. - Teatoper (talk) 02:15, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Raw results template error Another thing is there is an error in the 2002 Raw episodes section where the February 4th episode is listed as 1/4 instead of 2/4. So can you change that error, Thanks - Teatoper (talk) 02:15, June 10, 2018 (UTC) No problem, anytime. -Teatoper (talk) 02:19, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Moved pages Hi unfortunately User:PatriotAdamR has moved and redirected some pages which you can see in the user's contributions tab. Just wanted to bring it to your attention. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 06:07, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Hey. Apologies for moving the pages. I didn't know it was a big deal. Going forward, what's the best way to go about that? Is there any way to tag the pages that need to be moved? I don't want to just spam your page with every page that needs to be moved. Thanks! PatriotAdamR (talk) 21:32, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Okay. For now, what I've been working on is that 302 Pro Wrestling is now Infinite Pro Wrestling. So that's why I was changing the title over. The 302 Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship is now the IPW Delaware Championship. A template would be cool. Would be easier than trying to spam up your page probably. PatriotAdamR (talk) 21:32, June 12, 2018 (UTC) McKenzie Mitchell Hi. It seems like the report on McKenzie Mitchell being released by Impact Wrestling was incorrect as Pwinsider who originally reported it has since corrected it. So I'll undo the edits that were done when we thought she was released. Heres a link to pwinsider issuing the correction and an apology: https://www.pwinsider.com/article/118101/correction-and-apology.html?p=1 --Latin915 (talk) 04:37, June 14, 2018 (UTC) *No problem. I think its good McKenzie Mitchell is still part of Impact as I think shes always done well in that role. Alicia Atout will do well too because I don't know if you have seen her AMBY Youtube channel but the interviews she has done with different wrestlers has been realy good. --Latin915 (talk) 19:07, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Ban Hi Wagnike2! My other username is Comebacktherock. Can I ask that why I got IP ban? I'm trying to contribute articles but why I got it? Please remove this ban. - Kamil991 (talk) 20:12, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Big Cass Wow I'm interested in the reason why Cass was released. For his page on his categories can you change World Wrestling Entertainment current roster to World Wrestling Entertainment alumni and remove the WWE roster template above the categories? Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 21:50, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Amir Jordan as Pakistani person not Indian You did a mistake here as you described that Amir jordan is Indian wrestler which appears to be incorrect as he is not. Bhangra culture is also in Pakistan infact his nickname describes but he is not Indian person as per various sources. by his contract, he is Pakistani scottish wrestler. Beingcyrus (talk) 08:42, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey show him Pakistani Wrestler or Pakistani Scottish Wrestler because WWE Contract states that. Beingcyrus (talk) 13:16, June 21, 2018 (UTC) WWE SmackDown Live moving to FOX Broadcasting Company on Friday, October 4, 2019 On June 26, 2018, WWE and FOX Sports announced a new five-year, $1.025 billion USD deal to broadcast WWE SmackDown Live beginning on Friday, October 4, 2019. Monday Night RAW will be staying on USA Network until 2023. SmackDown Live will be moved to Friday nights after September 30, 2018 which will be the final Tuesday night episode on USA Network. If you could make the changes on WWE Smackdown, we’d greatly appreciate it. Thank you! Sammy Maggio (talk) 20:02, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Content from wikipedia Hi. You may have noticed a lot of random new users creating accounts and then going to different wrestler pages and copying and pasting content from Wikipedia to here. A good example is the edit history of the page Professional wrestling attacks. If you have a minute or two look at that edit history and the edits made by a user called CKent760306. It is a lot of edits, beginning with copying and pasting from Wikipedia then trying to mask it by removing what they think will cover it up. The reason the user gave for al these edits is: "New entries to from the original publuisher" which is obviously false since Dean created this particular page. Plus the incorrect spelling is a big give away that this is some random spam user or just someone not really serious, just copying and pasting. Unfortunately, this copying and pasting content from Wikipedia has been going on a lot lately. Yes I know there is a lot of stuff already copied and pasted from Wikipedia but why let it continue when correct me if I'm wrong but there is a Content policy here which says to not copy and paste from Wikipedia. So I know you can't see every edit every second which is why I've tried to help so much since I care a lot about this wikia since I got here. I've removed that copied and pasted from Wikipedia content when I've seen it. Recent examples being on the A.J. Styles, Bayley, Shinsuke Nakamura pages and the edits done by the user CKent760306. There are other edits done by other users recently that I suspect are from Wikipedia too. Let me know if you want me to continue to remove these Wikipedia copied content or if you want me to stop. Sorry if I took a lot of your time. Let me know what you decide when you can. Sorry if I don't reply back to you right away, the large number of hour time difference between you and I makes it that way. lol Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 08:03, July 3, 2018 (UTC) *Oh you live in the midwest U.S.? Im sorry, I thought you lived in England like Dean so thats why I thought there was a big time difference between us. My mistake. Yes I agree with you that using wikipedia as a starting point is fine. Also I agree copying and pasting moves is fine too cause it would be essentially the same if you wrote them on your own. The content I typically remove is when its obviously copied and pasted and just thrown into pages. An easy way to tell is if the content still has wikipedia links in them. Like or it has words with the little numbers on them which are links on wikipedia but here they go no where. Just throwing this stuff in there throws off the page. Like have you seen pages with the big bold red letters that say "site error" or "link error", things like that. So I'll keep using the best judgement I can when seeing it on new edits. Talking to you about it has made it more understandable for me. Thank you. --[[User:Latin915|Latin915] (talk) 17:59, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Redirected page User:Hellboy42 redirected/moved the Latin American Exchange page which unfortunatley messed up the event history, image gallery and links. Can you undo it? Thanks --Latin915 (talk) 05:29, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Los Ingobernables de Japon Hi The 7th Scribe created a page called Los Ingobernables de Japon but there is already a page for them: Los Ingobernables de Japón. I talked to him about it which you can see on our talk pages and he said it's fine to delete the page he created. I think redirecting it is good. When you get a chance can you clear & redirect the page, event history and image gallery to the previously created page? You can tell the difference by seeing the one The 7th Scribe created says "Japon" while the previously created one says "Japón" which is how its spelled by NJPW since the name is in Spanish. Thank you.--Latin915 (talk) 00:33, July 13, 2018 (UTC) hey can edit amir Jordan page .i know him WWE Roster template update (July 2018) Hello again. I'm sorry to bother you once more, but Template:WWE Roster requires some badly needed edits to keep it revelant with the current state of the roster. *People to be moved: **Kane (from Raw to SmackDown) **Maryse (from Raw to SmackDown) **Maria Kanellis (from SmackDown to Raw) **Lio Rush (from NXT to 205 Live) **Buddy Murphy (from NXT to 205 Live) *People to be added: **James Ellsworth (SmackDown) **Bianca Belair (NXT) **Keith Lee (NXT) **Kona Reeves (NXT) **Raul Mendoza (NXT) **The Undertaker (Unassigned personnel) **The B-Team (Tag Teams) **Serena Deeb (NXT Trainers) **Shawn Michaels (NXT Trainers) **Johnny Saint (General Managers) *People to be removed: **Rich Swann (205 Live) **Christy St. Cloud (Commentators) *People to be renamed: **Steffanie Newell - Tegan Nox *Title changes: **IC title - Dolph Ziggler **US title - Shinsuke Nakamura **Raw Women's title - Alexa Bliss **Raw tag team title - The B-Team (Curtis Axel & Bo Dallas) **NXT title - Tommaso Ciampa **NXT tag team title - The Undisputed Era (Roderick Strong & Kyle O'Reilly) I understand you're busy ATM, but if you'll be able to find some time in your schedule, please update it. Thank you for your consideration. Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 08:37, July 22, 2018 (UTC) User:Dwaynetv14 Hi. User:Dwaynetv14 has made obviously false and spam edits to the Sara Calaway page. I hate annoying people like this. --Latin915 (talk) 21:58, July 25, 2018 (UTC) **That would be great if you talked to Dean about that. Thank you. I would definetly welcome the opportunity & I'm ready to learn whatever I need to. I don't know how many active users there are but it does seem to be growing so another admin around can help. I wouldn't let you & Dean down thats for sure! --Latin915 (talk) 02:16, July 27, 2018 (UTC) User:Josh Kingdom This user:User:Josh Kingdom, probably the same person who made the previous edits to the Sara Calaway page has made more spam edits. I changed them back to the correct information but this user should be banned as well. --Latin915 (talk) 19:06, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Boss 'n' Hug Connection Hi User:BrockIsFinallyHereOnRAWWWWW just created this page Boss 'n' Hug Connection which is a page with Bayley and Sasha Banks as a tag team. I don't recall them calling themselves "Boss 'n' Hug Connection" lol but other than that if Bayley and Sasha Banks are suppose to be a regular tag team now then I can see there being a place for the page. The page needs some work like tabs, categories and external links if it is to stay. So I'm bringing it to your attention if you want to talk to Dean about it and see if you want to keep it, change the name etc. --Latin915 (talk) 03:46, July 31, 2018 (UTC) **Update, I just checked Bayley and Sasha's twitter pages and they did indeed call their team the Boss 'n' Hug Connection. So the name is real lol. I'll make those other edits on the page I talked about previously.--Latin915 (talk) 05:19, July 31, 2018 (UTC) ***Users like that are the worst. Keeping an eye out for them and their dubious edits is the best we can do. Thats good you protected the Boss 'n' Hug Connection page because I've noticed when something new occurs in WWE all of a sudden random new users show up & try to make edits. --Latin915 (talk) 19:07, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Admin Thank you. I won't let you down & I'll definetly ask you and Dean before I do anything new. The first question I have is should I still inform you when I see a user make dubious edits or insert false information? --Latin915 (talk) 12:29, August 1, 2018 (UTC) ** Ok sounds good. When I have more questions I'll let you know. On a different topic, Travis Banks is no longer PROGRESS World Champion or DEFIANT Internet Champion so I made the edits on his page just now. --Latin915 (talk) 12:45, August 1, 2018 (UTC) *** I just remembered to mention if you want to add me on Facebook I'm on Deans friends list or you can find me on this wikias Facebook page too. That way you can message me there as well. Also, can I add myself to the Admins page? --Latin915 (talk) 16:42, August 1, 2018 (UTC) **** Cool cool. Whatever you think is the best way to communicate let me know. --Latin915 (talk) 16:55, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Mascots I noticed you edited AAA Mascot Tag Team Championship in 2009. Neither the second-last champ Cuije or final champ El Pulpito have articles yet but if they did would a Category:Mascots be an acceptable proposal? The 1st champ Mascarita Sagrada 2000 and 2nd champ Mini Abismo Negro and non-champ competitors Chucky and Mini Psicosis already have pages to seed such a category. I only found them by looking, what started me interest is fond memories of Jack Swagger's recurring mascot Soaring Eagle and Cody Rhodes' recurring mascot Burnard. I believe Bullet Club had briefly had a 2nd bearsuited mascot but I think he only appeared once so he probably wouldn't be notable enough. The Force mentions Officer Magnum as a pet mascot, while The Islanders and Pets mentions Matilda was the mascot of the British Bulldogs. The longer title Matilda the Wonder Dog is used at January 9, 1988 WWF Superstars of Wrestling in case any notable wrestlers appear named Matilda in the future. This could redirect to the existing Matilda (Pet) article I guess? category:Pets I guess could be used for animals while "mascots" used for costumed humans? Hornswoggle is mentioned as being a mascot for Team Teddy, and 3MB apparently had him as a mascot in April 15, 2014 Main Event results, presumably to oppose El Torito being the mascot for Los Matadores. The D-Generation X article also lists Hornswoggle as a mascot. CMLL Super Viernes (February 26, 2010) alternatively describes a KeMonito or KeMonotio as a mascot, not sure which spelling is correct. Kemonito is used at Midget wrestling which says he's the mascot for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. The stylization Ke Monito is used at CMLL Super Viernes (February 2012). I noticed Ke Monito/Event history exists so am guessing this is the preferred stylization and he just lacks a primary article, but would like to know if these alternate stylizations should redirect there or if I should simply edit the alternate spellings to resemble this? May 1, 2000 Monday Nitro results mentions a Hockey Mascot helping Norman Smiley. Smiley's article also mentions Pepè a hobby horse as being Chavo's mascot. Three Faces of Foley refers to Mr. Socko as a mascot as well. Wild Cat Willie is described as being WCW's mascot in Lanny Poffo's page. James Ellsworth is described as Team Smackdown's mascot in November 14, 2016 Monday Night RAW results and November 8, 2016 Smackdown results Adam Rose describes The Bunny of having a "mascot head". Zacarias is described as a mascot in Rey Bucanero's article. TripleMania XIX mentions La Maniarquía had a mascot named Maniaquito and Los Psycho Circus had a mascot called Mini Clown In Your House 27: St. Valentine's Day Massacre mentions Al Snow's mascot, a mannequin head. The Goldust refers to it being named Head and The Rise and Fall of ECW calls Head "infamous" and Survivor Series 1998 mentions Head and Socko interacting. CM Punk's article refers to CP Munk as a "mascot character". The Brian Kendrick apparently also had a gimmick of portraying local sports team mascots. October 6, 2014 Monday Night RAW results mentions Slater Gator had a mascot Mini-Gator which I vaguely remember. Butch Miller and The Bushwhackers both mention a giant kangaroo mascot, no mention of a name but going with Kangaroo until tapes can be reviewed to see if they did give it a name probably couldn't hurt. I figure mascots could serve in an illustrative role related to wrestling similar to category:managers and valets, and just like them some take on wrestling roles to supplement that while others don't. talk2ty 17:13, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi About Amir Jordan Hi, Please remove protection from the article amir jordan, not only me but also other fandom users wanted to edit because every one knows that he is Pakistani English wrestler. Khankhiladi (talk) 14:49, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Skype *Can you take a look at my Skype message. Dean27 (talk) 12:36, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Sleeperkids World Whatever Happened To This Sleeperkid Website?: http://www.sleeperkidsworld.com When I Try To Get Onto The Site,It Does Not Connect & I Am Armed With This Anti-Virus Software Called Avast & It Might Be Keeping Me From Getting Onto This Website,That Shows Women On The Site Wearing Mostly Spandex Related Material. Please Try To Get Onto The Website Yourself & Then Tell Me What Happened After You Tried To Do That. Here Are Some Pictures That I Was Able To Collect From The Site,Before I Lost Connection.: Whatever Happened To It?Johnsonjack50 (talk) 04:56, September 25, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50